


Special Touch

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of F/M/M Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you’d asked anyone about Dean Winchester’s major points of weakness, you’d expect to hear the usual things; loyalty, love, family. But there was another, one a little more obscure, certainly, but still one that caused him no small bit of trouble.</p><p>Curiosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Touch

If you’d asked anyone about Dean Winchester’s major points of weakness, you’d expect to hear the usual things; loyalty, love, family. But there was another, one a little more obscure, certainly, but still one that caused him no small bit of trouble.

Curiosity.

It was during a case involving some rather risque shenanigans that Dean once more nose-dived into curiosity’s clutches. He and Sam had finally tracked down the cursed objects, a pair of antique sex dice, that had been causing some rather disturbing deaths. With the wooden cubes safely contained in the dark confines of a hex box, Sam had been ready to leave the sex shop and get back to the bunker. 

But Dean…Oh, Dean. The phrase “kid in a candy store” came to mind as Sam watched his brother stare wide-eyed at the shelves and displays. He resolved to meet Dean in the car, praying that his brother got the hint to make whatever spur-of-the-moment purchases he wanted to make quickly and discreetly. Too often Sam had uncovered a few secrets of Dean’s that he really hadn’t wanted to.

Dean made several trips through the store, admiring toys with impressive and intimidating girths and lengths. He flipped through the proffered racks of skin mags and trashy porn novels. He perused the selection of videos and DVDs before moving on to study the more discreet toys; small vibrators, plugs, rings, and such. The shop had an amazing array and Dean was nearly overwhelmed with the selection. 

It was near the back of the shop that Dean spotted something that piqued his curiosity. The display was neatly organized, bottles and tubes and tubs lined in rows as if measured with a ruler. But it was the seductively-colored cardboard signage that captured Dean’s attention most. Silhouettes of men and women arched sinfully, mouths open wide in obvious pleasure. Silvery ink printed out factoids on the cut-outs. Promises to heighten pleasurable sensations were spelled out in scrolling fonts. There was some science-y explanation beneath the cheesy tag-lines that Dean elected to ignore. His mind was already snagged, running relentless circles around the possibilities of such products.

There were tiny tubes in the form of chapstick, obviously made for application to the mouth. Those really didn’t interest him. But the lube…Oh, yes, now that was something Dean honed in on. He picked up a small travel-sized bottle and meandered back to the media aisle. With the lube in one hand and a plastic-wrapped DVD case in the other, he made his way to the check-out.

Dean did not get to experience his purchases until a few days later.

Back at the bunker, Dean had been too exhausted to do much more than polish Baby up and fall into bed for a few hours of rest. Besides, Sam had been there, too. And Dean did try to be a considerate brother on occasion. But when Sam left to check out a possible lead a few towns over, Dean leapt at the chance to try his new toys.

He locked the door of his bedroom, a force of habit, and pulled the covers up on his bed. The black plastic bag was rolled neatly in his bedside drawer, receipt still clinging, a winking smiley-face scrawled at the bottom with a number he’d never use. He dumped the contents out and set his laptop up at the foot of the bed.

His clothes ended up in the hamper, and he settled onto the bed with bare skin, inhaling sharply at the feel of cotton across his thighs and ass. Already Dean was getting hard, cock chubbing up with excitement at the prospect of what was to come. He didn’t touch himself, not yet, pulling a box of tissues and the lube onto the bed beside his hip.

The laptop whirred as it accepted the DVD, screen flicking black before a sultry red slid up, emblazoned with a cheesy title. It was a threesome video, a blonde woman with large breasts paired with two large, well-endowed men with dark hair. It started out slowly, causing the heat in Dean’s belly to rise up in a simmer. Lips smacked as hands plucked and pulled and played over flesh.

Dean bit his lower lip and let his hands roam over his own body. One hand moved up over his jaw and back, nails raking across his scalp and making shivers skate up and down his spine. The other skimmed down his torso, following the faint lines of his abdominal muscles, nails catching over his stomach, causing it to hollow as he exhaled shakily. Up, he moved his hand, until his thumb grazed over a nipple. He caught the bud between his fingertips and tugged, pinching sharply as one of the men on screen suckled at the woman’s breast. 

His cock twitched, jumping against his belly and letting out a pearl of precome when the woman accepted the other man’s cock into her mouth. Her hand moved over the other’s, mouth and fingers working in tandem to make both men moan. 

Dean removed his hand from his hair and lowered it, the pad of one fingertip daubing at the bead of moisture at the crown of his cock. More wept from the small slit at the tiny bit if stimulation, his cock twitching again, aching for something more. The cap of the lube bottle cracked as Dean thumbed it open. He lifted his hand, drizzling a bit of the viscous liquid over his palm and fingers. He let it warm for a bit, lips quirking down at the corners as an odd sensation crept over the flesh of his hand. Satisfied with the warmth, Dean wrapped his hand around his cock experimentally, stroking a few times.

At first, it was unremarkable. It was nothing more than any other lube he’d used before. Then, a sort of creeping warmth moved over his skin. He moved his hand again, a low hum falling from his parted lips as the sensation seemed increased three-fold. 

The more Dean stroked and pulled at his cock, the more the warm, tingling pleasure zipped over his skin. Maybe Dean should’ve paid more attention to that science-y shit on the display. He really couldn’t bring himself to care much right then, though. Not with his cock achingly hard in his hand, pulsing against his fingertips as he worked his fist up and down. His wrist twisted on the down-stroke, the web of his thumb catching before the crown peeked up, flushed pink and bubbling with precome. He thumbed at the slit, smeared the fluid down the sides and shuddered at the increased sensation. 

Curiosity had Dean acting on impulse again, lifting his lube-slicked hand away from his cock. His hips hitched at the removal of sensation, a needy noise issuing from between his teeth. He trailed his index finger around one nipple, lower lip tucking between his teeth as the warm pins-and-needles sensation crept over his skin before bursting into self-sustained sensation. His finger jumped, smearing lube over his nipple. At that, Dean was helpless not to keep in the heady groan that rumbled up from his chest. 

On the screen, one man was sandwiched between the women and his partner. His cock pushed into the woman’s pussy as the other man’s eased into his shiny, spit-slicked hole. Dean groaned again, hand returning to his own cock, striping up and down. 

Hungry hums, pleasured mewls, pleas for more, and the sounds of skin slapping issued from the laptop. Dean’s hand moved faster, fingers tightening ever-so-slightly as his hips lifted to fuck upward into the slick, hot channel his fist made. His free hand dipped, fondling his balls, action ripping a moan from his throat. His head kicked back, knocking  against the wall as he panted loudly. 

There was a sharp, keening cry from the woman on screen as she came, dragging the man behind her with her over the edge. Dean’s hipbone banged against his forearm as he fucked upward, riding his fist like it was his goddamn job. His mouth dropped open, lips parting wide around un-muffled moans and huffing breaths. His heart hammered loud in his ears, drowning out the slick sounds of his fist working up and down his cock. 

The second man on screen growled as he came, making his partner groan and whine. Dean panted, body straining upward as the fire in his body gathered, snapping taught in his lower belly. He came with a loud, low moan. His cock jerked, hot, wet come splattering up onto his chest and fluttering belly as he shuddered. He stroked himself through his orgasm, choking out whimpers of pleasure as it seemed to last longer than any other he’d had before.

Finally, Dean slumped onto the covers, skin soaked in sweat, lube, and come. His body still shivered slightly, cock twitching as he came down from his high. He made a mental note to check out the company on the lube’s label…And to order a bigger bottle.


End file.
